


Violet Dream

by Welcome_Remark



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welcome_Remark/pseuds/Welcome_Remark
Summary: A quick first-person story about an evening with Sailor Mars.





	Violet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as an entry for my own personal NaNoWriMo - 30 pornographic short stories, based around 30 pieces of hand-drawn or animated porn. The link for the accompanying artwork is at the end of the fic - I did **not** draw it.
> 
> Day 7. The second of my personal challenges for this NaNoWriMo; an entire story of pure, unashamed porn without plot, in just under an hour.

### Violet Dream

Rei kept me wrapped up in her slender arms while she covered my face with kisses. Her hands darted across my naked back, touching and rubbing as she gripped me and held me in place. She was easily stronger than me, and being at her mercy felt absolutely amazing.

She was still dressed at the moment, in her uniform, and given how much the clothes didn't cover there was no point in her getting out of it - and I sort of hoped she wouldn't. The giant purple bow slipped and slid against my chest as she kept her lips firmly pressed against mine, her tongue slipping and sliding inside my mouth. Her white shirt and gloves were so thin that, even rubbing against my skin, it felt as though she was wearing nothing at all. And, down at her hips, the gorgeous iconic red skirt, barely enough to keep her covered at all, swished against my body as she grinded against me. The only part of her uniform that was missing were her panties, and I certainly wasn't going to start complaining about that. Her long naked legs twined around mine, and whenever I could pull back from the kiss long enough to look down, I felt a flash of amusement - and arousal - that she'd kept her high-heeled red shoes on.

As she pulled back from the kiss to grin coyly at me, I reflected that, since my shirt had long been abandoned and left beside the bed, together we made one fully dressed person - or a completely naked one.

"What's it going to be?" I gasped, between kisses. Tonight Rei was in charge, and I was prepared to carry out any order she gave me.

"Hmm," Rei mused, in that silky-smooth voice that drove me wild every time I heard it. She thought for a few seconds while I held her close and kissed her cheek, then she put a hand on my shoulder and easily pushed me away. Looking me in the eyes, she grinned and continued, "You can start by giving me head."

As quickly as I could, I rolled across the bed and crouched between Rei's legs as she obligingly spread them for me. Her thighs pushed against the hem of her skirt, easily pushing it higher up her body and leaving her pussy exposed for me. As she grabbed a nearby pillow and slipped it under her hips, elevating herself a bit more, I watched in fascination as a small drop of her juice trickled from her body and ran down the inside of her thigh.

"Don't tease. Just go."

I took a deep breath and lowered my face to her pussy, holding the outside of her thighs for balance. Running my tongue up against her body, I collected the stray drop of juice, pausing for a split second to savour her taste. Then I took a deep breath and pressed my face against her, slipping my tongue as deep inside her as I could reach.

Rei groaned in pleasure, resting her gloved hand against the back of my head as I licked and sucked at her body. While her thighs thrashed around me and held me in place, I slid my tongue back and forward, up and down, slowly at first, then as fast as I could. She held my head down, spreading herself even wider and thrusting her hips against my face as I slid my tongue out of her and caressed her clit, sucking and pressing my tongue hard against it, until her groans turned to screams.

I moved my head as fast as I could, grinding it up and down against her pussy while I fucked her with my tongue, and she gripped me even harder, pulling and holding my face exactly where she wanted it to go. Then, after a few minutes of giving head to the most gorgeous woman in the solar system, she suddenly reached down to grab my shoulders and push me away from her.

"Now I'm going to ride your face."

Before I could say anything, she flipped up onto her knees and pushed me down flat on my back. I landed against one of the pillows on the bed and just had enough time to adjust myself comfortably before Rei swung her thigh over me, straddling me just above my hips. She grabbed the top of the bed and held herself in place, swinging her hips up my body and bringing them to rest just above my face. Obediently I tilted my head back, opened my mouth and raised my tongue as high as I could, and looking down at me, Rei winked just before she slammed her pussy straight down against my face.

Fuck, she tasted good, and felt so amazing. Her skirt hung down around her hips and covered my face completely as she rocked back and forward, fucking my face hard. I tried to keep my tongue pressed inside her, but she slid her body down further, dragging my tongue out of her pussy and pressing it firmly against her clit instead, and I got the message quickly. As she grinded and dragged her body against my face, I kept my tongue pressed firmly against her clit, lost in how amazing she tasted, while she screamed in pleasure and pressed hard against me.

Sailor Mars was fucking my face, and I was going to make her cum.

I wanted to stay there, helpless under Rei's incredible strength while she fucked herself on my tongue, but it seemed she had other plans. Keeping her clit forced against my tongue, she turned her body carefully until she was facing away from me, her arse pressing against my forehead as she leaned over. I felt her fingers grab against the top of my jeans, and I braced myself, still licking and sucking against Rei's clit. But, instead of unzipping them as I was expecting, she jerked her hands apart, tearing my jeans straight down the middle. She reached inside the stricken fabric, wrapped her hands around my briefs and tore them sideways, ripping them from my body.

"Now hold still while I fuck you."

Oh fuck. No way I could refuse a command like that.

Grinding one last time against my face, Rei swung her leg back over me, taking up a position above my ripped jeans. She grabbed my exposed, rigid cock and held it straight up, lowering herself carefully until her pussy pressed against it. Then, holding my cock in place against her, she dropped her hand to the bed for balance and slammed her hips down around me, taking all of my shaft into her body in one effortless movement.

Fuck, I'd wanted this so badly. I'd always thought Rei was so incredibly sexy; everything from her outfit to her posture. Her hair, her voice, her collar, those incredible red high-heels that were even now digging into the bed beside my body while she slammed herself down as hard and fast as she could onto my cock. And finally, it was happening. The sexiest woman in the entire solar system was riding my cock, and the very idea of that felt almost as good as her petite little body did.

Rei tilted her head back, sending her loose dark hair cascading over her shoulders and onto my chest as she fucked me. Her tight pussy slid up and down my cock as she easily took all of me inside her with every thrust, and I moaned in ecstasy as I felt her naked arse, underneath the red skirt, pressing into my thighs over and over again. Then she broke her rhythm for a moment, holding herself up with just the tip of my cock inside her, and I barely had enough time to take a deep breath before she slammed herself down hard onto my body, holding my cock deep inside her, and started to rock back and forward, her skirt swaying gently with each movement, just enough for me to be able to see her sexy pussy underneath.

I have no idea how long she rode me for. I was far too distracted to keep track of what was going on. Every single time I started getting used to Rei's movements she changed them, and I never knew what was going to happen next. Rei fucked me from every conceivable angle she could, keeping herself balanced on top of me, and every time I tried to shift I felt her hands wrap so gently around my shoulders - and then force me down into the bed.

"R-R-Rei..." I stammered as she fucked me relentlessly, her violet eyes never breaking her gaze into my own. "I'm... close..." I managed to gasp, feeling the telltale signs of an orgasm about to start. The small part of my brain that was still capable of rational thought was surprised I'd managed to last as long as I had. But no sooner had I gasped that statement when I felt Rei pull herself off my cock, swinging her leg back over me and kneeling beside me on the bed.

"Not yet you're not," she informed me as she raised her hands to her purple bow, tearing it from her body. I watched, entranced, as she gripped the neckline of her white shirt and tugged it down, tearing it from her body and leaving her gorgeous breasts exposed. She turned to face away from me, slipping the red bow from her back and tossing it casually to the surface of the bed, then gripping the hemline of her short, red skirt. Looking back at me and licking her lips, she tugged with her hands, tearing the skirt from her body in one simple movement, leaving her body completely exposed to me, naked except for the shoulder guards, collar, her white gloves, and those damn high-heel shoes.

"Fuck me here," she whispered as she spread her cheeks open with her hands. "Arse or pussy, your choice, but do it now. Then you can cum for me."

Without wasting any more time, I got to my knees and knelt behind her unresisting body. I was too turned on to care where I shoved my cock, as long as it was inside this glorious goddess, and by complete luck my cock found her soaking wet pussy first. I wrapped my fingers around her hips and pulled her onto her hands and knees, thrusting forward at the same time to bury my cock once again inside her.

Rei screamed in pleasure as I fucked her as deeply as I could, pressing her head down into one of the bed's pillows and leaving her hair sprawled in all directions. Already so close to orgasm, I fucked her as fast as I could, lost in pleasure as her pussy slipped and squeezed against the sides of my cock. I pushed hard into Rei's body, pulling her back onto my cock at first, then dropping her and slamming down hard, using my weight to press against her as I speared her to the mattress with my cock, over and over again.

As Rei screamed my name and shoved her arse back up against my hips to fuck me from underneath, I felt my orgasm return almost straight away. I barely had time to warn Rei before, with one last thrust, I came. Collapsing against Rei's glorious body, I held my cock deep inside her body, thrashing and twitching against her skin until my orgasm finished, leaving her pussy completely filled with my cum.

Rei laughed, shifting under my unresponsive weight as I sprawled, too tired to move. "That felt so damn good," she informed me, carefully pushing back with her elbow to roll me off her body. I slipped to the side, trailing a few drops of cum onto the bed as I landed on my back once again, exhausted and completely spent.

"You know," I heard Rei say from beside me as I lay, barely able to keep my eyes open after having my brains fucked out so hard, "you didn't quite finish me off. Looks like I'll have to take care of myself."

I felt Rei moving on the side of the bed and tried to lift myself up to see what she was doing, but before I could get the energy to move, I felt Rei once again straddling me just below my face. With one hand she grabbed my hair and tilted my head forward, holding it in place an inch from her pussy, forcing me to watch her other hand as she lowered it to her clit.

"Don't worry," Rei consoled me as she started masturbating right in front of my face. She grinned evilly at me as she started moving her hand faster and faster, using her other hand to keep my head from moving. "Sometimes I don't squirt too much."

**Author's Note:**

> [Accompanying Artwork](https://pansy.paheal.net/_images/cdfadfe70ff226d7b15d4614f17e47ed/520538%20-%20Onoe%20Rei_Hino%20Sailor_Moon.jpg)


End file.
